


I Got Your Name Written Here In A Rose Tattoo

by ViimaTheFailcat



Series: NB!Ori AU [6]
Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drawing, Fluff, M/M, Morning After, Morning Kisses, Nonbinary Character, Sleepiness, Sleepovers, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 14:43:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3492233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViimaTheFailcat/pseuds/ViimaTheFailcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ori is an artist, after all. Everything is a canvas, especially that blank spot on Dwalin's skin that needs filling up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Got Your Name Written Here In A Rose Tattoo

**Author's Note:**

> Sixth day of Week of Orwal. Prompt was "Begging/Pleading" and I really had to stretch for it...

“C’mon... Work, dammit… Please...” Ori muttered as he tried to get the marker to work. They always told themselves that one day they would check every marker in their pencil case and throw out the ones that didn’t work. But they never got around to that.

And now Ori was in a situation where they desperately needed a working marker and it seemed that every single marker in their pencil case was dead or dying. What a great timing, now that they had a masterpiece to finish.

A masterpiece that was on Dwalin’s chest.

Dwalin was tattooed almost all over. There were few places where Dwalin’s skin was without ink. But there was one specific tattoo that had caught Ori’s attention. Above Dwalin’s heart, there was a single red rose, with a blank ribbon loosely tied around it. When Ori had asked about its story, Dwalin had stuttered a bit before muttering that the ribbon was blank so he could get a name tattooed in when he got married. Then he had hurriedly added that he knew how silly of an idea that was. Marriages are not guaranteed to last forever, after all. Also, he had gotten the idea from a song, I mean how stupid is that?

Ori had shut him up with a kiss.

After hearing the rose tattoo’s story, Ori couldn’t stop thinking about it. One day, he had gotten an idea of filling his own name into the ribbon with marker while Dwalin slept.

Now Ori was straddling Dwalin’s waist while Dwalin snored peacefully, unaware of the struggle his datemate was going through with dead markers.

The tickling, however, did wake him up.

“What’re you doing,” he murmured sleepily, rubbing his eyes.

“Just doodling,” Ori said innocently, bending down to kiss him.

Dwalin caressed their thighs, humming into the kiss. “You do know that I have tables, right? Would be easier to draw on one of those.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Ori chuckled.

Dwalin looked around on the bed. “What did you draw? There’s no paper around.”

Ori climbed off of Dwalin and collected their markers. They told themselves that they would throw them out now, but they knew they wouldn’t. “You’ll see it sooner or later.”

Dwalin hummed, watching Ori as they put the markers into their pencil case and start dressing for the day. “Do you have classes today?”

Ori nodded. “To three PM.”

“I could give you give you a ride to uni,” Dwalin offered, rolling to his side, “and home later.”

“I can walk to uni, but I want to see you after my classes,” they said, “I need the exercise.”

Dwalin cocked an eyebrow. “Last night was not enough exercise for you?” he smirked.

Ori snorted and threw a shirt at Dwalin. “You know what I mean.”

Dwalin chuckled and threw the shirt off of his head. “So I’ll pick you up after your classes?”

“If you have the time.”

“I do.”

Ori nodded and bent to kiss Dwalin. Dwalin cupped the back of their head and deepened the kiss. 

But Ori had to break away to get to their classes.

“I’ll see you at three, then,” they whispered against Dwalin’s lips.

“Yeah… Have a nice day,” Dwalin murmured.

“I will.” Ori pulled away and picked up their bag from the floor. “Bye.”

Dwalin waved a hand from the bed, probably falling back to sleep.

Ori left Dwalin’s flat and headed to uni. When lunchtime rolled around, Ori’s phone buzzed with a message. It was a picture message from Dwalin. The picture was of Dwalin, from chin down to his stomach. Ori could tell he was smiling, and the rose tattoo with Ori’s addition was clearly in view.

 _So this is what you were “doodling”_ , the text read, with a winking emoji.

 _Took you long enough to notice it <3_, Ori texted back.

**Author's Note:**

> Um yeah, if you missed it, the pleading comes in where Ori begs for the marker to work. Yeaaaahhhh... I know...


End file.
